Psycho Dad Buries Video Games
Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is the twenty-fifth episode of the Psycho Series uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on June 9, 2015. Plot Jeffrey Sr., has found Jesse's Psycho Dad shirts. Enraged, he retaliates by burying them along with Jesse's video games. The video begins with Jeffrey Jr. laughing as Jeffrey Sr. is using his backhoe to bury Jesse's video games along with some of the Psycho Dad shirts. Jesse comes out of the house, shocked to find this happening. Jeffrey Sr. says this is revenge for Jesse making Psycho Dad shirts. When Jeffrey Sr. won't back down, Jesse strips down to his underwear and jumps into the hole to retrieve his games. Jesse won't move out of the way as Jeffrey Sr. brings down a large pile of dirt on him. Jesse lays in the dirt unconcious for a few seconds before he regains conciousness and leaves the hole. Jesse runs into the pool to clean himself off. When Jesse sees his dad resuming the burial, he runs out of the pool back to the hole and protests angrily. His dad finishes the job and pours more dirt over the hole. Jeffrey Jr. mocks Jesse and Jesse throws a stick at him. Jesse starts to dig the games out with his bare hands while Jeffrey Jr. mocks him. After giving up, Jesse returns to the pool to wash himself as the video ends. Victims Characters *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Filmer) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jesse Ridgway Trivia *Jesse could've been killed by suffocating in dirt when Jeffrey Sr. buried him. **Because of Jesse's past head injury in 2014, dumping dirt on him was especially dangerous. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games'' is the first Psycho Video where someone is knocked out, the second being Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games's'' plot is similar to Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games, in which the destruction of multiple games occurs using a drivable machine. *Due to the events of Psycho Dad Buries Video Games, Jesse was unable to stream that day. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is the second time Jeffrey Jr. called Jesse an island native, the first time being ''Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games is one of the few Psycho Videos where Jesse ends up calming down towards the end of the video. *''Psycho Dad Buries Video Games ''is one of the few videos in the series in which both Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. express genuine concern for Jesse, since when the dirt was dropped on Jesse, Jeffrey Sr. asked "Is he moving?" several times and Jeffrey Jr. asking Jesse if he was alright. *Among the various games being buried are ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Viva Piñata, Call of Duty: Black Ops, The Sims 3, Left 4 Dead 2, Halo Reach (which Jesse managed to save or got a replacement for in Psycho Dad Drowns Xbox), Sneak King, and Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *In ''FATHER'S DAY FREAKOUT, ''it was revealed that Jeffrey Sr. dug up all of the remaining games that were buried while Jesse was at E3. Category:Psycho Videos